cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank land
Frank land is a growing, developing, and established nation at 138 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Frank land work diligently to produce Cattle and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Frank land has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Frank land does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Frank land believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Frank land will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Frank has no dong. He's also spineless and a little bit of a penisbreath. His nation is n00bile. Alliances -Frank land first joined the WTF allience but then quit because he was a homo. - Frankman1 was searching for a good small allience, he found the NEW PURPLE POWER. He left a couple weeks later.. - He and his friends penisland and mingeeater then made the KKK.... But then expanded - After leaving UPA he joined Avalanche - Then Frankman1 got bored and joined Greenland Republic. It was too awesome for him. - He then rejoined the alliance UPA but then left because he got in trouble with pegasus for declaring stupid wars. - He was responsible for the Karma War but rejoined UPA because of a merge - Stayed in UPA for thirty days but when they merged but i became hardcore and started doing reckless attacks on n00bs - then joined the party and is still in it to this day News from Frank land The high king Frankman1 has declared a law today that says that only commeners of Frank land may be out on the streets after midnight,this is to prevent many car crashes that could accure. Breking News!!! Frankmna1 has just declared that all familys in Frank land MUST have a cat in there house. Holidays 2/10 - Penis day, the day were Penis land citizens honour the god Penis, if any Penis child is born on this day he must be named Penis. 11/23 - Penis day,The day Penis land was created by Penisman, on this day everyone has to go bow to the high Penis, they must have Penis for dinner in honor of his Penis. 11/30 - Penis day,The day when the first Penis were munched. All people must eat Penis at lunch and dinner that day. The high king The high king has almost total power over Frank land. He can pass laws,declare war and he can declare peace.